


Lovers Die Young

by Anonymous



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018), The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A sonnet inspired by Achilles and Patrcolus based on the novel The Song of Achilles, a new take on The Illiad by Hommer, written by Madeline Miller and the Hades game by Supergiant. The sonnet was written in Patroclus’ point of view, it talks about how the world was against them because of Achilles’ blood and fate and yet they persevered. But no one can defy the Gods and Goddesses along with the Fates.
Relationships: Achilles/Patroclus (Hades Video Game), Achilles/Patroclus (Song of Achilles)
Kudos: 26
Collections: Anonymous





	Lovers Die Young

**Author's Note:**

> this is like my first ever proper sonnet and it all thanks to these gay. it's definitely rough around the edges lmao. i post it here so i can try to put myself out there more. and also english is not my first languange

did You dream of the war when We were young?  
when the war was a far away nightmare  
days were peaceful and no song was unsung  
and doom was coming, with Us unaware

You were doomed to fight and be a Hero  
and I, was a mere follower of You  
yet You love me like there's no tomorrow  
our love were something no one could undo

the Fates said no Hero could be happy  
Gods and Goddesses were also unjust  
so You defied them, tried so hard to be  
as lovers and soldiers, We would attest

home was somewhere in our warmth and our eyes  
alas war was cruel, it's gone as I died

**Author's Note:**

> kudos, comments, and inputs are definitely welcomed!


End file.
